


your heart is gold and my hands are cold

by simply_kelp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shamelessly self-indulgent, hand holding, set sometime when Kylo Ren is in the midst of switching sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_kelp/pseuds/simply_kelp
Summary: Ren can feel the panic thrumming around them both, his own heart shuddering in his chest. A hand reaches out and takes his, their palms cupped together as they flee.





	your heart is gold and my hands are cold

Finn’s breathing is sharp and shallow beside him. Ren can feel the panic thrumming around them both, his own heart shuddering in his chest. A hand reaches out and takes his, their palms cupped together as they flee.

There is a sheen of sweat along Finn’s brow as they hide, as Finn tries desperately to control his breathing. Ren’s hand tightens around the hilt of his saber, his left… he looks down. Their hands are still intertwined, Finn’s dark skin against the black of his glove. It feels… important. “You’re… holding my hand,” he says. It is the only coherent thought he can articulate.

Finn’s breathing has steadied somewhat. He still holds the blaster in his left hand, shifts to drag his forearm along his brow. He drops Ren’s hand, unlinks them as if he’d been burned. “Sorry,” he says breathless, distracted and embarrassed. His eyes don’t meet Ren’s.

There is… Ren’s hand feels cold, misses the shared contact even if it wasn’t skin on skin. He blinks, flexes his free hand as if it were something new and foreign to him. “I…” he begins hesitantly, softly so not to give away their position. “You didn’t have to let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is a purposeful misquote from "Gasoline" by Halsey
> 
> I have no excuses, I just really like the idea of Kylo Ren not minding (and actually quite liking if he could ever admit it) Finn holding his hand...


End file.
